Night of Shinigami's Child
by DealtShadow35
Summary: It is Halloween and the son of the Shinigami is busy this Night but he is summoned and Fate has wanted Revenge on him to cheat of her sister but It flips back to her, one shot, Halloween one-shot.


—

 ***a pumpkin appeared in the night sky and it opens its mouth and in it is a gateway and a carrier come out of it***

 **P: Great you Idiot we are Busy we have to keep the monsters in line**

 ***that's when blaze looks down and see everyone wearing costumes, and none of them are monsters or anything***

 **P: Does not matter Some Idiot monsters still Try TROOPS YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!**

 ***The Troops are gone as their went down to get candy***

 **D:I told them to have the night off ^_^**

 **P: I am their Emperor My word is law, and they know what is at the stack. *Snaps my fingers to get them back and blaze see that they are wearing cool costumes***

 ***Blaze then Says loud and Clear "TEN HUT," And the Troops snap to Attention***

 **P: None of you have gotten word If you are on Guard Duty or Not So BACK TO YOUR STATIONS *They Head back to them. Then a Call comes, and Blaze answers and a Holo-form of Penelope appears* So what is the Verdict only Ten Percent work on Halloween love and they are hoping they were not Picked.**

 **Penelope: Well Lucky for them They were not picked The Alpha, Beta, Delta and Gamma Battalions were chosen and Are already doing what they need to do. So any monster makes trouble they will Deal with it, but They might call for backup. So Be ready to work if you get the call.**

 ***The troops say "YES MA'AM!"***

 ***as both blaze and Penelope are talking, Dealt walks off with some of the guards following him to make sure that he doesn't do anything***

 **D:while blaze is being a buzzkill, welcome to Night of Shinigami's child! A one-shot story for Halloween! I love Halloween, it's night of terror and many things as well as candy! So I will be giving out candy, so enjoy the story! *What dealt does not know is that blaze has something planned for Halloween***

—

 **Night of Shinigami's Child**

 **One Shot**

Realm of the Afterlife

The Shinigami is sitting on her Throne after dealing with the souls of the dead as well as dealing with some idiots that work for her she needs some Time in bed with her lover.

The Shinigami or rather Lady Shinigami is a godly beautiful woman with perfect hourglass figure, long thick legs that seem to go for Miles, with a heart-shaped ass as her breasts are Triple L as her flowing snow-white hair and her red eyes shine like rubies, and She is also wearing a kimono. She sighs when she hears Footsteps.

She turns to see her beloved Son, who also has white hair like her but he has it spiky and wearing his white robe with black Yasaka no Magatama Necklaces with Black Pants, and his symbol is on the back of the robe, and he has blue eyes, and to her, they are deep like the sea, He is also Carrying a Scythe on his back, his name is Naruto, the son of Lady Shinigami.

"I'm back mom! Also, I got the latest Deceased souls, ten of them" said Naruto, "Oh Joy just I what I need Naruto is more Headaches so who are the souls?" said Lady Shinigami as Naruto pull out files of the souls that he collected, "first is the soul of" he goes on the list of the names of the ten souls, when he finished naming them, he looks at his mother as the souls go in line.

He hears his Mother Sigh "What is wrong mom?" Naruto asked, as lady Shinigami "oh it's just that yearly thing that mortals do, what is it call again? Halloween?, and on that day, souls of dead always escape during that day" explained, Naruto nods in Understanding that "Don't I know it Hell the Ghost I always hunt down is bloody mary or another Deadly Spirit. I get tired of it as well But remember the Day of the Dead." Said Naruto

Lady Shinigami nod "However, that day is when the spirits that are remembered and have food ready are allowed to leave and Visit family Lucky the mortals Don't hold them longer then they should" said as Naruto says something that's outrageous, "well if it's all right with you mom, can I go to the human today? Since it's Halloween" said Naruto, Lady Shinigami Sighs "Naruto you know the rules if you are summoned or you go hunting the Ghosts that need to be returned. I don't make the rules I follow them Izanami is the one who makes the rules for the reapers. There is also our Vacation we go on together Don't stop that Tradition." said Lady Shinigami as she goes back to her work "and besides why do you want to go out on Halloween? You have much work" said Lady Shinigami.

When she looks up to stare at her son but only to found out that he's gone, but his Scythe stayed behind as it hanging with the other scythes and Lady Shinigami just fainted on the spot, however, the scythe that belongs to Naruto started to move on its own.

Meanwhile in the realm of the living

Somewhere at Konoha

On Halloween Night

A group of woman at the house that belongs to one of them as their having a small Halloween party, as 8 of them are outside of a room as a woman with short blonde hair and blue eyes as her costume is that of a witch, a hot witch in fact as it shows off her body very well as the top is showing off her massive Double J breasts, her name is Samui and she's knocking on the door as she says "are you okay Hinata?"

"I-I don't k-know" said Hinata behind the bedroom door as a woman with long white hair with light blue eyes as-as she has long, thin, and defined nose, She is dressed as an angel who shows off her body with her Double K breasts this is Nico Olivia and the owner of the house as she comes up and next to Samui.

"Could you explain of what you mean Hinata?" said Olivia, as both hear Hinata say "w-well, there's a guy here," Olivia's eyes widen as she opens up the door and everyone else went to follow.

All of them see Hinata who has long lnk blue hair as she has a white hat on her head as it part her wearing a cowgirl costume as the shirt has no sleeves, as it hugs her Double I breasts as it short enough to show her stomach/belly button, skirt as her legs are shown, and unformatted she couldn't found shoes to match her costume.

All of them notice Hinata looking across the room and there do the same as her and sees Naruto who is standing there confused as hell as another woman with blonde with brown eyes as she wearing well a Harem Girl outfit as it's pink as the top is hugging her breasts are their are the same size as Hinata, she is Lucy and she right away "w-who are you?!"

"Naruto, son of the Shinigami. Now there better be a good reason you summoned me." Said Naruto, and when he said that, all the woman look at him like he's mad or something as another woman with blonde hair with ice piercing blue eyes walks up to him as her costume is a genie as the color is blue as her Gravity Defying K cup Breasts are bouncing as she walks to Naruto, her name is merely a number, which is 18 and she grabs him by his Robe and says.

"Are you playing some kind messed up a game? Did some guys down the street set you up all because we decide to do 'call upon reaper'? Answer me now before I hurt you badly even if you are handsome" said 18, Then a scythe appears in Naruto's hands, upon that 18 let's go and moves away from him as Naruto Summons an Illusion, and they all see the Afterlife.

"As Son of the Shinigami, I am a collector. That Means I collect the Dying souls and bring them here to be Judged if they go up to the eternal peaceful heaven or down to the Eternal Damnation of Hell. So I say this Again there Better have been a good Reason to Summon me tonight of all nights." Said Naruto as a woman who is bit taller than everyone else as she has long pink hair with light ocean blue eyes as she is wearing a bikini top as it holding her back her gigantic Double K breasts as she has a fake fishtail, in all she dresses as a mermaid as she is Shirahoshi as she nervously says "b-but 1-18 did s-say, w-we were doing c-call t-the reaper by s-saying r-reaper th-three times at the mirror"

Naruto places his Scythe on his shoulders **(Undertakers silver Death scythe)** as he looks at them and says "I didn't know if you humans could do that" as he didn't know about this as all of them are thinking 'because we thought it wouldn't happen!'

"Well, Tonight We are busy as all hell. This Night is when the border of Life and Death weakens and Dangerous Spirits are free, and I must go and hunt them down." Said Naruto who about to leave by going through the wall but he didn't as he gets to hit against which is something is odd for him, "Great I have fucken work to do and I am stuck here. If this is a prank of another godly being they will be in a living hell for the next eon" said Naruto.

Meanwhile at the realm of the dead

Lady Shinigami who are shooting death glares toward the one who is responsible, Lady Fate who is laughing her guts off "oh you thought I was going to banish your beloved son forever? All because he broke my heart since he doesn't like a flat chested woman! So he prefers my sister Destiny and her melons, even she and Naruto are good friends, no nothing like that all."

"So you are trying to get back at your sister's boyfriend you do know that you will make things hell for you as you could be the cause of many deaths. Naruto is the best Reaper out of them all" said Lady Shinigami as she knows how Naruto had broken Lady Fate's heart when she confessed to him five centuries ago.

Then a woman walks in she is wearing a Kimono that is showing off her Gravity Defying Breasts and they are Triple K cup which is bouncing, and she has an ass that will turn heads. She has long silver hair, and she has legs that can go on for miles. However, her best Features are her Eyes as they are a glowing Silver. This is Destiny the older twin of fate. "The reason Naruto-kun broke your heart is that he was already Dating me. However, no you are a vindictive little Sister" said Destiny as Lady Fate gets angry.

Meanwhile back at the land of the living

Naruto is Grumbling in Anger and someone asks him "What is wrong" said the person as he turns to see a woman with long orange hair with brown cats ears as her costume is that of sexy cat as she as a bra with a cat's paw on it as it hugging her J cup breasts, as she has cat ears and tail, and long sexy legs and a Tattoo on her Left shoulder. This is Nami.

"No I think that bitch Fate is getting Payback because I broke her heart." explained Naruto who is not happy as Nami say upon that "wait, Fate is a woman and you broke her heart? Why?" Nami ask.

"Because I am Already Dating Her Sister Destiny and she has wanted me to get more women. However, Fate is not my type, I like kinder women, and truthfully she is a cold-hearted woman and has a pole shoved up her ass, but Destiny is more laid back. I like my work Because I am the heir to the Afterlife throne but my work does not consume me." explained Naruto as a woman whom same wearing the same thing as her breasts are the same size as Nami's as her hair is short and purple and blue eyes as she is Carina and she asks "wait does that mean your father is the Shinigami?"

Naruto starts to laugh, and they looked confused until Naruto was able to get out "Not father, my mother is the Shinigami. She is a woman." Said Naruto then Laughs more.

Everyone is at a loss as the final blonde haired woman with a mark on her forehead as she's wearing Doctors clothes with a garter belt as she has a button shirt, but it couldn't go all the way to the top because of her Double J breasts, she is Tsunade and she says "wait, wait, you're telling us that you are the son of Shinigami and it's a woman…..what about Kami?"

"Sorry but I can't answer for Kami, and the same goes for Yami, only my mother," said Naruto, as Tsunade says 'i see' as she gets the others to gather up in a circle with Tsunade say "we need to bang him" everyone looks at her "Why? you heard what he said that he has a girlfriend and I don't wish to Anger Destiny thank you." Said Olivia as Naruto who isn't hearing them as he sees his mother along with Destiny appeared to him but in ghostly form.

As Hinata, Nami, Samui, Carina, Lucy and Shirahoshi are blushing bright red because six of them are virgins as Tsunade says while Naruto is telling both his mother and girlfriend that he's at a place called Konoha as he's in the home of Olivia, "it's not every day you get to have sex with a god!" Tsunade telling her reason why, as Hinata says "b but t there six of us w-who n-never h-had sex Tsunade" with a bright red blush on her,

"Oh right but think about this your first time will be taken by a god," says Tsunade as she is smiling as Hinata and others blushing as Olivia say "but still Tsunade, this is something we shouldn't do."

They hear Naruto talking to a woman, and they think it is his mother, "Plus think of it like this No father or family member would mess with the son of the Shinigami." said Destiny as naruto is listening then Lady Shinigami add in "oh and also while I was out, five dangerous souls had made their escaped" said Lady Shinigami.

"Who were they I will have a good Hunt for them, mom?" Asked Naruto, as Lady Shinigami says "well I don't know if you should hunt them and bring them back since I found out that you can't leave the house of this Olivia because all of them are there as well because of a cursed that Fate place on you" explain Lady Shinigami.

Naruto's eye starts twitching "I hope. Fate is ready for hell cause that is what she is getting from Me. So I can only leave if they leave isn't there ANYTHING you can do?" Naruto asked as Destiny say "well there are two ways, one has the five souls captured and return here, but given how you are right now, you are no match against them."

"And the Second love?" Asked Naruto as Destiny says "My sister is a right Bitch, you will have to fuck them to restore your power," Naruto is torn from what Destiny told him "but I can't! I can't simply have sex behind your back Destiny! You know I am loyal to you only Destiny I don't want to hurt you at all" said Naruto.

Olivia had broken away from everyone as she is making a call, a call to her daughter, she has the phone in hand as it's ringing as she is waiting for her to answer.

Then an answer "Hello Mom." it is her Daughter Robin "Is everything ok mom?" asked Robin as Olivia answer "something had happened at home and I think it's best you should stay at a Haruno's or a friend's"

"Well, I am babysitting sakura but tell me, mom, Why?" Asked Robin, Olivia says "it's somewhat odd to explain, let's just say it's involved with ghosts and other things."

"Let me guess Someone was dared to say a name in the mirror three times right?" asked Robin as Olivia looks back at her room and says "you can say that, so for now, stay over whoever for the night or two, I will call you for the heads up."

Robin looks at Sakura who is counting her candy and asks her mother "So who was summoned?" Asked Robin, and Robin's mother said that she isn't sure, as both say goodnight to each other and hang up.

Olivia walks inside of her room as Naruto sighs as he gives into Destiny reasoning as he says "now then, who wishes to be first?"

"I think the owner of the house should go first." Said Tsunade as she pushed Olivia to the front as she bit lost at the moment as Naruto nods as he says "all right but first" he slams his scythe onto the floor, and it changes into an orb of light and went into the walls with everyone see a yellow along with white barrier forms but fades away.

"There, none of them the ghosts won't be able to make any trouble," said Naruto, as Olivia say "mind explaining to me what's going on?" as she wasn't in the bedroom and was talking to her daughter.

"Let me explain" said Naruto as he tells the white hair woman that it turns out that Lady fate had placed a curse on him called 'Blocker' and to remove it which oddly enough is to have sex with someone since Fate knew that Naruto wouldn't do that to Destiny, Olivia is not happy with this cause if Naruto stays here longer then he needs to he will lose a lot of things and lives will also be lost as well.

She says "take off your clothes and get on the bed Mr Reaper", Naruto does of what Olivia says and when his cock comes out it is 20 inches, and it is thick it is a right, Pussy wretched, and all of them are shock at the size of Naruto's cock with Tsunade, 18 and Olivia thinking the same thing 'H-He is bigger than my ex-husband/Lover. Oh, this Might not end well.'

While the ones who never had sex as their thinking 'tt-that thing is way bigger than in books a and it belongs to a horse!' as all their pussies are gotten wet.

Naruto notice their look and says "what? Something the matter" as he lost as both Lady Shinigami and Destiny hides their giggles as both vanishes, Olivia "Your massive" said as she is blushing badly.

As Naruto shrugs as he gots on the bed as Olivia looks at the others and say "y-you could stay or wait outside for your turn" as she walks up to Naruto.

The others go outside of the bedroom and close the door.

Lemon starts

Olivia takes off her costume the dress to the fake wings, except for the halo as she covered her breasts with her right arm while her left is covering her pussy as she says while blushing badly, "It has been a long time since I have had sex" as Naruto looking at her curves/figure as he says "why is that? With your looks, you could have many men at your door."

"W-Well I had a Husband, but he left me, and real men just want me for my body, and I think I am too old for looking another man" said Olivia, Naruto grabs her by the arm and pulls her in and kisses her deeply as he has his free hand on her back, Olivia is shocked.

The kiss lasted for a good five minutes as Olivia never been kissed this long before as then she feels Naruto's tongue against her, and what happens next is overwhelming for her as her legs are shaking as she is blushing badly, 'h-he's m-making me feel this good w-with a kiss a-alone. He is an a-a god to m-make t-this h-happen.'

Naruto breaks out the kiss and Olivia is blushing so bad as she leads in closer as she wants to kiss Naruto more, Naruto then Kisses her again follow by grabs her ass.

15 minutes later

Both Naruto and Olivia are in the 69 positions with Naruto licking her pussy, and he's overwhelming her again with the white hair Milf say "y-you are so skillful with your tongue." as she moans loudly.

"I have had much practice, but I have a question for you. How many men Have dreamed of grabbing this ass and your breasts?" Asked Naruto as he goes back licking her pussy with Much more Gusto, "B-But only My husband has cause I never allow any other man. A-and y-your, the 2nd man to touch them!" Olivia moans out.

Olivia moves her hips on Naruto's face while looking at Naruto's cock, and she couldn't take it anymore as she starts kissing the side of Naruto's cock as she is thinking how big it is, Naruto is groping her ass very roughly and molding it like dough.

Olivia is kissing more of Naruto's cock, then she starts licking it 'it i-is so a-addicting, b-but t-truly u-unbelievable, I never thought I would lick a cock of a godly being, Robin will never believe me at all' Olivia is becoming addicted to this.

While Naruto is licking more of Olivia's pussy as his tongue moving around inside of Olivia as he thinking 'This reminds me of my first time fucking my mother into the bed, and if I remember right, we didn't stop fucking for 50 years, and Damn did we destroy the bed, but after that she was addicted to me' while remembering of the things there did as well what he did to his mother, as he licking more of Olivia's pussy more as he uses his thumb to finger Olivia's ass which makes her moans in surprise.

Then she takes his cock into her mouth and starts sucking as she thinking 'n-no one ever did that to me before' as she likes it while sucking more of Naruto's cock.

Then Naruto adds another finger to her ass, and Olivia moans on Naruto's cock as she is sucking it more as she is blushing more as her thoughts are 'h-he's too much! A-and w-we only s-started! O-Oh I think h-he will have to t-take me with him' as her bobbing her head as she sucking more of Naruto's cock.

An hour later

Olivia is in Doggy style with his sperm on her face and she is moaning like a whore as Naruto was fucking her with his hands on her hips as he thrust into her in way she never felt before as she screaming like a bitch in heat as she says "to be fuck by a god is whole other level! It's amazing. Oh Please, when you leave to take me with you. Make me your milf to fuck whenever you're in the mood please."

Naruto moves his hands from her hips and leans on her back and grabs her breasts and asks "What about this Daughter of yours I have head about" with him moving his cock faster as it is going in deeper into her pussy, "Yes take her to and bring her with us you will have a mother and daughter pair to fuck whenever you wish!" scream Olivia as Naruto is lost for words as he said "we will see" as he fucks her even more.

Meanwhile outside of Olivia's room

Hinata and Shirahoshi are looking out of the window and see that well, everything is frozen in place, like time stop, "H-He really made time stop but h-how?" said both as they are at a loss, Tsunade looks out says "Ok he was telling the truth he is a god" then turn toward the door as their hear all of Olivia's screams and moans behind the door as there could tell that Naruto is blowing her mind away, "Damn he is giving it to her good." Said Samui.

As Nami ask "s-so, w-who's next?" and their see 18 stand next to the door and says "that would be me, after all, I need good fucking, and really my Boyfriend is Ugh in bed I need this, the rest can draw straws" as everyone are surprised that 18 is going to cheat on her boyfriend because he's doing poorly in bed, why she's hook with the guy who picks on her friend in the first place is a mystery.

"What is your boyfriend's name?" ask Hinata as 18 answers "who cares. Though I do have a brother Figure named Krillain, he is short, but he is a great friend."

The others nod and Carina came back with different Size straws with numbers on them.

Back in the bedroom

Naruto sitting on the edge of the bed with Olivia on his lap and her hands around Naruto's neck, as Naruto thrusting his cock into Olivia's pussy as her eyes are fogged up by lust as she screams out "More Please my godly lover more. Get me pregnant and mark me as yours." Shouted Olivia with Naruto slamming his cock more into Olivia's pussy as he sees her breasts bouncing like crazy.

He catches both of them by sucking on her nipples with her moans louder as she says "Yes please suck my nipple more. Knowing that your future kids will Drink from the same breasts" Naruto is loving this and is thinking 'Oh she will be pregnant but she will not leave me I will take her with Kami and me will Understand so will mom and Destiny' as he thrust into her even more.

Time skip 4 hours later.

Olivia is out cold with her stomach swollen she looks like she is twenty months pregnant and his mark is on her stomach it is two Scythes crossed in an X with a black skull in front, and Naruto is walking out of the room and when he did, he sees the others had drawn straws and notice Naruto and his massive hard cock, he says "what's going on?" as he lost.

18 Answers "Oh they were just drawing straws to find the order plus I am next, let's do it in the kitchen" as she grabs him by the arm and takes him there as Naruto follows, when they get there then 18 Removes her costume than out of nowhere her breasts were caught by naruto making her moan.

In the kitchen

Both Naruto and 18 are making out as 18 is hits against the wall of the kitchen as both breaks the kiss with 18 say "Damn you are not a beginner I like that but let's see if you can tame this bitch," Naruto kisses her again.

Naruto then lifts her legs up as he feels just how thick there are as how big her breasts are as he thinking 'They are almost as big as moms, oh she would make a wonderful mother, but I must tame her first' as he slams his cock into 18's pussy and he's surprised of how wet it is.

18 screams top of her lungs as she moans out "oh gods. You're too big. Too big for my small pussy."

"Well I am a god, and you are about to have your world rocked by me," said Naruto as he holding her in place as he is slamming his cock more into 18 with her screams/moans more.

Meanwhile

Tsunade sees that she's the last one to be fuck as she smirks and say "I'm all right with this, like that I could look after everyone before my turn" with everyone nodding to that since Tsunade is a medic after all.

"Why did 18 want to have sex in the kitchen." asked Carina, Lucy who knows why as she's closed friends with 18 "I know the answer, she told me once that she very often fantasized getting nailed in the kitchen, but her boyfriend only wanted to fuck her in bed nowhere else really, and yes he is a stick in the mud" said Lucy with everyone nodding as they hear 18 screaming out.

"Yes Fuck me more. Steal me from that loser. Shape my pussy and my body to your liking to do with whenever you want" screamed 18 from the kitchen as the virgins of the group are blushing so bad and no one has it bad as Nami as she knows that she's first as her thoughts are 'So he is going to pound me so bad no other man could ever hope to pleasure me?' with steam coming out of her head as her face is full on red.

Back in the kitchen

Naruto now has 18 up against the counter Fucking her like a slut, and she is moaning like a two dollar whore with her breasts push against the bar as she screams more with her ass cheeks jigging for each time it hits against Naruto who fucking her more but then he stops.

When he did that, 18 gets very confused and more so when she feels redraws his cock from her pussy, "h-honey? W-why did you s-STOP!" she feels the tip of Naruto's cock against her unused ass hole as she realizes what Naruto is going to do "W-Wait I h-have n-never h-had a-anal" said 18 as Naruto didn't hear her as he pushed his cock into 18's ass with her screams like never before with her eyes gets very wide as she screams her lungs out.

Naruto has his hands on her ass as he is pushing his cock in 18's ass more as she moans out "You are fucking massive you're ripping my ass apart. I-it's too much for my ass. Please take it out!" as she is holding onto the edge of the counter.

Smack.

18 moans very loud cause Naruto had smacked her ass, Naruto watches it Jiggle a lot. Then he smacks her ass again. Then he grabs both of 18's ass cheeks as he thrust his cock all the way in with 18 screams way louder as she rises up her head with her eyes closed.

'She is tight as shit, and I think I will keep her as well. Oh yes, she will be mine. Tight ass and all she is mine' said Naruto's thought as he waits a good few secs before having his way with her ass.

18 is breathing hard while her eyes are big foggy as she says "you are ripping my ass apart n-no more please" then she starts moaning as she feels Naruto's hands rubbing her ass cheeks as he says "I have to say, you have such wonderful ass 18."

18 just keeps moaning with Naruto rubbing her ass cheeks more than he starts thrust his cock into 18's ass with her screams once again as her eyes rolling upward a bit as she biting the bottom of her lip lightly as she moans out "Oh please fuck my ass more shape it to your cock please more." as she used to have Naruto's cock in her ass now.

Naruto smirks upon that as he glad that Destiny talks him into this as he fucks 18 even more.

An hour later

18 is on her back on the table in the kitchen with Naruto holding onto her legs as he switching between both her pussy and ass as 18 is covered in sweat and sperm as she screams out "Yes More turn this woman into your sex slave hell film you fucking me while pregnant and send it to my loser boyfriend or ex now." as she wholly given herself to him as Naruto keeps fucking her pussy then her ass.

Naruto looks at her confused as he says "film?"

"I will Explain later. However, for now, FUCK ME more!" said 18 as she wants more of this reaper fucking her as Naruto nods to that as he grabs onto her sides and slams his cock deep inside of her with 18 screams at the top of her lungs as she loves it so much.

5 hours later

Naruto is spraying his sperm onto 18's body with her pussy and ass leaking out so much of it as her stomach gotten swollen to the point that she looks about 11 months pregnant with the same mark as Olivia has appeared with the number two on it on her stomach. Which is his mark?

Naruto is thinking 'so, I guess that means of two things, one is that both her and Olivia are mine or two there are pregnant with my child, mmm I don't think I never come across half gods and half-mortals before' as he is guessing as he picks her up.

Then he heads back to the group and asks "Who is next?" as he has 18 in his arms as Nami sees how 18 looks as well how she's smiling as she is sleeping, Nami raises her arms shaking, Naruto notice Nami rising her arm and he asked her "so where do you want to do it?"

Nami is nervous and stutters out "B-Bedroom," Naruto nods as he sees Tsunade come up and she tells him that she will look after 18, Naruto picks up Nami Bridle Style as he takes her toward guest bedroom.

Guest bedroom

Nami who had her costume taken off as she on her knees with her facing Naruto's cock as she thinking 'It is massive, a-and h-he had fucked both Olivia a and 18, yet it's still so hard, o-oh kami h-help me deal with this monster that is about to fuck me' as she blushing so bad as Naruto say "how about you start off licking it Nami" as he moves closer to her.

Nami starts to lick and finds it addicting as she also taste bit of 18 as she blushing more as she licked it more, as she licking it, Naruto's cock lays against her face, and she feels how big and thick it is as well how warm, 'O-Oh my g-god this i-is why 18 is addicted to him. Along with Olivia, b-but I-i'm s scared t-though I don't know if my pussy could handle it a-along with m-my ass' as she remembers hearing 18 of naruto fucking her ass.

As Naruto is thinking 'mmm I sense that she's a virgin, That will Strengthen the power of a reaper even when they help Transport the souls of Virgins, and this will help for November second', Nami is giving Naruto's cock a long lick from the bottom to the top as she gives it a kiss but then Naruto grabs her by her head and have her start sucking his cock, Nami can't take it all in as her thoughts are 'i-it's too big for me! I-i can't take it all in my mouth!'

"Damn your mouth is very warm and you will learn, I will teach you with everything I know," said Naruto as he remembers his lessons during the time he was fucking his mother for the first time, Nami looks up at Naruto with pleading eyes as she has her hands on Naruto's balls.

30 minutes later

It takes half an hour for Nami to take all of Naruto's cock as she bobbing her head as she sucking Naruto's cock like crazy 'Oh this cock is so tasty he is a god no doubt about it', Naruto smirking as he watching Nami sucking his cock like a pro as he says "You learned well and I will use this hot mouth a lot" as he starts to face fucking Nami as she is enjoying this.

This went for a good hour as Nami can't help but think of 'oh kami. I don't think I will ever found anyone good as Naruto! He's a god! M-maybe he will take me to his home where we could live the rest of forever of nonstop sex. While I'm his mistress', before she knows it, Naruto unleashes his latest load of sperm, and it's all going inside of Nami's mouth as there's way too much for her to take, Nami removes Naruto's cock from her mouth as she gets sprayed by so much sperm from the godly cock as she says "oh it's so hot! It's so hot on my skin" as she starts rubbing the sperm onto her skin, Naruto smiles at this as he still spraying his sperm onto Nami as Nami keeps rubbing Naruto's sperm onto her body and use some of it onto her hair, thus making it shiny as her hair is pulled back a bit, Then Naruto puts his cock between her breasts.

As he says "I would like a titfuck but it seems I want to fuck your pussy more" and Nami is blushing badly upon him saying that, Nami nods and gets up and turns around showing him her pussy and ass as she says "I-I don't know if you c-could b-be easy on m-me s-since I'm a virgin a-after all" with a blush on her, "Oh I will be very Gentle" said Naruto as he gets behind her and once he does, he slowly bends Nami onto the bed and he slowly places his cock against the lips of her pussy as it's soaking wet.

"I hope you are ready" says Naruto as he slowly and gently pushes his cock into Nami's pussy as she grabbing onto the bed sheets as she feels it entering her, She screams as blood drips from her pussy, with Naruto pushing more of his cock into Nami's pussy with Nami herself is surprised that her pussy can take Naruto's cock, Naruto says "No worries I will go slow at first" as he makes slow and easy thrusts into Nami who lightly screams/moans as she feels Naruto's cock moving inside of her.

Nami moans out "e-even t-though y-your d-doing it g-gentle. I-it's still so big." as she screams more.

"Well to be fair you are very tight," says Naruto as he thrust his cock gentle into Nami's pussy more with her screams more.

2 hours later

Nami is on the bed with her legs spread widely and her arms are being used as pullers as Naruto is holding onto her arms as he is drilling his cock into Nami's pussy at a wild rate with her screaming out "Oh more. Fuck me more with your cock." Naruto is smiling at her hearing that and he started to go faster while holding onto her arms as her legs are moving upward with Naruto thinking.

'Man this woman is a minx in bed. She will make a fine addition to my growing family' said Naruto in his thoughts as he stops for a sec and lifts her and kisses her deeply and Nami kisses back while blushing as she wraps her arms around him.

Naruto then grabs her ass making her moan more as their kissing each more than he resumes fucking her as the kiss is broken off with Nami screams once again.

Half an hour later

Nami is on all fours with her pussy leaking out so much of Naruto's sperm as she feels so much of it within her womb as she blushing so bad as she knows that her ass is next as she sees Naruto who found lube as he put it on his cock, once he has it covered up, he puts some on her ass hole with her moans by that as she says "That is cold what are you planning?" even though she full well knows.

"You should know, did you hear 18 screaming about her ass being fucked, while she had such massive plump heart shaped ass, but yours big plump, not as big as her's" said Naruto as he set his cock between her ass, "W-What n-not t-their p-please f-fuck m-my p-pussy a-again" Nami begged as she isn't ready for anal sex.

Naruto have the tip of his cock against her ass and pushes it into Nami's ass with her tearing up a bit as it's too massive and thick for her ass as she begs him "Please take it out your to big and thick for my Ass." as her arms give out, and she has her head on the pillow and grabbing onto it as she feels Naruto's cock going deeper into her ass, spreading it, in order to make her ass like her pussy to remember his cock.

Naruto grabs hold of her hips as he slams his cock within swing and his cock is deep inside of her ass with her screams out "No more please my ass can't handle this godly cock."

Naruto smacks her ass which makes her scream more.

4 hours later

Naruto about to walk out of the room as Nami who is on the room as Nami is out cold with her stomach swollen with his mark on her stomach with the number three and she looked 14 months pregnant with her pussy and ass leaking out so much sperm with a smile on her face.

Naruto walks outside and meet up with the others and says, "who's next?"

Carina comes up and says "I-I am the b-but y-you a-are n-not m-my type. Please forgive me I am a Lesbian, even though you're very handsome and godlike! However, I like girls more", Naruto looks at her a bit and smiles.

"Oh that's not a problem," said Naruto with Carina being a bit surprised as she thought that he would be mad but then she and everyone else see that Naruto covers himself a bright light, then it vanishes and there in front of Carina was Naruto as a woman. She looks like her mother but with blue eyes and her breasts are a cup size smaller as than her mother's as their Double L, and her ass is a class on its own as 'Naruto' says "will this be more to your liking?" as the voice change into female like as well so smooth and divine, Carina just drops her jaw at the sight of this form that Naruto had taken.

"S-So G-Gorgeous," said Carina as she is blushing so bad with 'Naruto' giggles as she walks up to Carine "I will take that as a yes" as Carina "s-so y-you c-can c-change your gender? A-at will?"

"Oh yeah to blend in better I was born a male and trust me dear you are a lucky woman." said 'Naruto' as she very close to Carina with her "w-why?" asking, "Because you are the first mortal female that will have fun with this form my Dear" said 'Naruto' with Carina asking other question "s-so w-what do I c-call you while your in this form? N-Naruko?"

'Naruto' giggles and says "no, it will be Nebula, now then, where do you want to do it dear? Hmm?" as she grabs Carina and holds her close to her and Carina blushing more as she feels her breasts against the now named Nebula, and Nebula's breast are pushing Carina's breasts, and their nipples are rubbing against each other.

Carina boldly says while blushing, "w-well, I d-do fantasizes h-having m-my first time at the backyard, e-even though I was hoping to be with Olivia," Nebula Smiles and says "How about your first time being with a goddess instead" as both make their way to the backyard.

So once they're gone, the others have their noses bleeding out with Samui say "I-i think I m-might be b-bi now."

"R-Really?" Asked Someone who just woke up and it was Olivia as she is rubbing her stomach as it back to normal size and she just heard Samui, and she has no idea of what happened, everyone looks at each as Tsunade asks "say, Olivia, can I ask you something?"

"You just did but Sure," said Olivia as Tsunade gets a bit angry then says "how often does Carina come here? I know she's good friends with your daughter but does she come here when Robin is not around?"

"Yeah she does and keeps me company," said Olivia as she is wondering why Tsunade is asking her about that, "so then you know that she's a lesbian?" said Tsunade.

"What Carina is a Lesbian?" Asked Olivia with Tsunade and others nodding with Tsunade adds in "and it seems that she has a crush on you."

At the backyard of the house

Time has stopped outside the house even in the yard and if time were moving they would hear a loud moan as Nebula is sucking Carina's nipples as the two are under the tree with pieces of Carina's costume are on the grass as Carina moans out "s-so good." as Nebula is behind Carina as she sucking onto one of her nipples and twisting and pitching the other.

Nebula is thinking, 'Oh she has very soft breasts she will love being with me' as she sucking onto Carina's nipples more as Carina moans out "h-how a-are you t-this good."

She stops sucking her nipple "Oh so much practice with my mother and girlfriend after all gods and goddess do get lonely" says Nebula as she about to kiss her but then.

"Hold on a minute" says Olivia who come out of the door and walks out with both Nebula and Carina stopping as Carina says "O-OLIVIA!" as she sees the white hair milf in her naked glory, as Olivia walks up to them and gets in front of them and says "if anyone is going to take Carina's first, it's going to be me"

Nebula Smiles then Olivia screams in surprise as she is grabbed by Three Nebulas "Oh Really Give us a good Reason why you should do it and why I should not fuck you both into sweet bless." As the Nebulas are groping Olivia's breasts and ass while one is fingering her pussy making Olivia moan like a whore. With their breasts pressing up against Olivia.

"I-it's b-because we know each other longer a-and she has feelings for me, and she wanted me to be her first" said Olivia as she moaning, Then a Nebula licks her ear and whispers "Oh very well But We will be taking both of you, or we could Double team her", Olivia says "p-please l-let me be her first t-then y-you can h-have your ways with us."

"Very well but know this all of you will belong to me and if you both are lucky I can even get you into a three-way with my mother." Said the Nebula holding Olivia's breast making her moan more than she cums on the spot then she lets her go as her and her copies do the same with Carina, Then Carina Eeps as Nebula pats her ass like saying 'Go on' Then Carina slowly goes over to Olivia who is on the ground panting.

Carina gets on top of Olivia with their breasts on each other as Carina says "I-I have always d-dreamed o-of t-this d-day" as she and Olivia share a kiss, their stop for a sec, as their look each other then kisses each other again but more intense like while holding each other closer, Olivia Reaches around and Grabs Carina's ass as their kissing each other more with Carina rubbing her body against Olivia, Carina says in her mind 'Finally I am about to fuck Olivia, my friend's hot simple mom, This is a dream come true' while Olivia is doing the same in her mind 'if I knew she has felt for me much earlier, I would have taken her to my bedroom and have so much sex.'

Nebula is reading their thoughts and giggles as she watches them kissing each other but then Carine breaks off the kiss but not before their lick each others tongue as Carina turns around, and both are in the 69 positions as Carina shoves her face onto Olivia's pussy. Then she starts licking, and Olivia does the same to her as the two licking each other's pussy with no signs of stopping with Nebula thinking 'it seems deep down, they wanted each other so bad, Oh but they will have their fun then they are mine' as she waits for her time.

As Carina says in between licks "you taste way better than I ever imagine!" as she held onto Oliva's legs, Then Carina moans as Olivia is now fingering her ass while licking her pussy.

Carina goes back licking Olivia's pussy as Olivia herself is licking her pussy and fingering her ass.

An hour later

Both the white hair Milf and the busty purple hair girl are in the scissoring position as their moaning like crazy Olivia also has one of Carina's breasts as Carine is holding onto Olivia's left leg as their rubbing their pussies against each other as their looking at each other's eyes while blushing badly, Carine says "O-Oh this is better than I imagined" as Olivia say "m-me too." as both are losing it badly.

As Nebula watching them keep at it as she thinking it's her turn soon as both Olivia and Carina scream their hearts out and fall onto their backs on the glass, then two Nebulas appear also, one is the real one "Oh I hope you are ready for your worlds rocked" as they grab Olivia and Carina as the copy has Olivia and Carina is with the real one.

Soon enough, Nebula is making out with Carina and starts fingering Carina's pussy. Carina is moaning into the kiss.

Olivia, on the other hand, is being dominated by the Nebula clone, as the clone is fingering both Oliva's pussy and ass at the same time with Olivia moaning like crazy as she moans out "Oh More please finger this milf Bitch more" as she feels the fingers going deeper with the clone say "as you wish" as she kisses Olivia's neck.

As Nebula has Carina against the tree as she is fingering Carina's pussy deeply, "tell me, are you enjoying this so much, my dear?" Nebula asks, Carina moans "I-I am, p-please more" with Nebula kisses Carina genuinely with her kissing back while blushing.

Three hours later

Carina is facing a cock on Nebula's pussy as she asks "tell me, do you prefer in my female form or my male?" as she is moving her cock with Carina following it as she adds "after all, Olivia is loving being fuck by my copies."

They See Olivia being Spitroasted by Naruto and Nebula and she loves it, with the other Nebula having her cock in Olivia's mouth while the other Naruto is thrusting into Olivia's pussy.

Carina is dropping up the sight as she is deciding which version of the reaper should be in to fuck her, Male or Female. Then carina remembered she did get turned on hearing Naruto fuck Olivia. As she gives her answer "M-Male f-form p-please" said, Carina, as she is blushing badly.

Nebula look at her with a curious look, "oh? Why is that my dear? I thought you like girls."

"I do, b-but I w-want to b-be a m-mother like O-Olivia a-and b-be w-with her a-as well a-as y-you" said Carina and Nebula says "very well, I will do so as you wish dear" as she changes into Naruto as he says "I hope you are ready" with Carina swallows something as she looks at Naruto's hard cock in front of her.

10 minutes later

Naruto is on the grass with Carina riding his cock wildly with her screaming out with dried up blood near her pussy, "OH your so big now I know what they went through with you fucking them" screamed Carina as she is riding him more as Naruto smirks "that's right! Now ride my cock like a cock hungry girl you are" Carina moves faster and is moaning like a bitch in heat.

However, then Naruto stops her and gets her on her back onto the glass as he slams his cock into her with Carina screams even louder.

Eight hours later

Carina and Olivia are out cold with swollen stomachs, and Carina now has Naruto's mark on her stomach as their moaning out Naruto's name as their being look after Tsunade along with 18 who had wake up an hour ago.

Bedroom

And right now, Naruto is the bedroom as he fucking both Samui and Hinata as both of them are screaming out with Naruto's cock thrusting between their pussies "More Please more" screamed with Samui on top of Hinata with Hinata wrapping her arms on Samui's as Naruto stops for a sec as he thrust his cock into Samui's pussy with her screams out but was quickly silenced by Hinata kissing her deeply with Naruto says "fuck! What a tight pussy" Naruto is thrusting into Samui.

However, he stops as he takes out his cock from Samui's pussy and thrust into Hinata's pussy with her breaks off the kiss as she screams out, Naruto gives a few thrusts into Hinata's pussy before switching back to Samui and so on.

2 hours later

Naruto is licking Samui's pussy deeply while Hinata is riding his cock, Naruto turns his eye to the right as he sees three of his copies fucking Lucy, Tsunade, and Shirahoshi.

As each of them says, Lucy is shouting "Fuck you tearing my pussy apart.", Tsunade says "yes. Yes. Yes. Fuck me harder than my ex-boyfriend!" as she is losing it badly with Naruto copy slamming his cock all the way in of Tsunade's pussy as Shirahoshi screams out "Master Naruto. Master Naruto. Master Naruto!" as she keeps screaming out Naruto's name as she adds in 'master' to it as she completely given herself to Naruto as she just lost her mind all together with the 3rd copy fucking her in the mating press, Naruto is smiling in his head as he licking more of Samui's pussy while Hinata riding his cock faster than before.

5 hours later/Lemon over

Naruto is looking around after getting dressed, and his women's stomachs are swollen they seem to be 13 months pregnant, and they bare his mark. He looks outside and see time is still frozen, so he placed his hand on the wall and his scythe come out of it as time resume it's flow as everyone outside start moving again, as there don't know of what has happened as clothes appeared on Naruto as he goes out and he sees the souls leaving Olivia's house once their free from Naruto's spell.

Naruto follows them by going through the wall, leaving everyone there as their passed, or one would have thought as a gate of light opens up, and Destiny walks out of it as she sees of what her boyfriend had done "oh my, he really fuck their minds, leaving them thinking of him" said, Destiny, as she uses her godly powers to lift them into the air and carry them to the gate of light.

Naruto founds the first ghost that being called though bloody mary being summoned at the Haruno household, as he floats outside of the house, and so far, he sees nothing wrong, so he thinks that the soul is doing nothing, and that is until A ghost wolf is heard from within the house along with screams.

Naruto went inside the house.

Inside of Haruno house, restroom

Two little girls are at the cover of the restroom as Robin who is wearing her everyday purple dress as she has a broom as a weapon as in front of her is a massive see-through white wolf with green slime dripping down its mouth as it's growling as one of the girls cried out "i-i will never b-bloody mary! I promise." as she's in tears as she has blonde hair, as Robin says "don't worry girls, I will promise you" as she scared herself because she tried to hit it but the broom just went through the wolf.

The ghost wolf walks in closer then pounces toward Robin, once that happens, both little girls screams while crying as Robin sets herself ready for whatever happens, as she closes her eyes but then.

SLICE.

"I have been looking for you back to the afterlife with you. Honestly why people play that 'game' I will never know. Man the number of souls that came to us after someone played that 'game'" said Naruto as Robin opens her eyes as she sees him holding the head of the wolf as the body is disappearing follow by the head, and once that's done, Naruto leaves, with Robin confused of what happen while the two girls are still crying as there don't know of what had to happen.

With where Soul number two

The 2nd soul of the dead had gone to a park and taken the form of a masked killer as he is scaring the living hell everyone that's walking across the pack.

Also, right now, the ghostly masked killer is chasing toward two girls, one girl with bright blue eyes and wavy platinum blonde hair styled in bushy pigtails, with parted side bangs on the right side of her face as she wore a skin-tight red suit with a mask of a Panther as the suit is hugging her figure as well as her breasts are double E and she is 18 years old, she is Anne.

Next to her is a girl brown hair in a bob cut with blunt bangs and a French-braid styled headband that matches her hair color and red eyes as she wearing skin-tight suit that is worn with a long black scarf, a dark gray corset-style leather breastplate, shoulder and knee pads with spikes mixed with boots that sport metal heels and toes, white gloves and an iron mask. Her Breasts are E cup, and she is 19 as she is Makoto.

Both are running from ghostly being with Makoto screaming at Anne "this is the last time I listen to you goes to a Halloween party." screamed Makoto as both are running with Anne scream back "how should I know about some guy in a mask who wants to kill us."

"Because he is not supposed to be here, back to the afterlife with you." Said someone who ran past them and slashes the ghost as the masked ghost is sliced in half as it vanishing into the light as both girls are at a loss as their look at their savior who has white hair and red eyes.

Before they could talk to him, he right away leaves as he runs toward scream from the distant.

Where the 3rd soul is

Naruto arrives and sees that he's too late as the soul taken form of a terrifying monster as it's eating a thirteen year boy with hairstyle of a duck's butt as his legs are gone, then the monster puts the rest into his mouth as he turns toward the boy's mother along with a woman who a doctor.

The mother is wearing a costume of the bride of Frankenstein's monster as she has her black hair upward as the costume is hugging her figure and her Double J, her name is Mikoto, and her son Sasuke gotten eaten by a monster in front of her as she's frozen in fear.

Also, her friend is shocked as well and they are, as the woman Takemi has dark blue hair in a messy bob-cut with blunt bangs and brown eyes, Her outfit of a typical white lab-coat that is worn over a short black dress which hugging her Double F cup breasts with accessories with a red grommet belt, a black studded necklace choker which connects to multiple necklaces, and strappy black platform high heels, she is Takemi and she snaps out of it and trying to get Mikoto out of it by saying "Mikoto we have to get out here or else we will end up like your son!"

Too late the monster is heading their way as it about to grab both of them, but a blade pierce through the monster's head, and the monster stops in its track, as both hear a voice walking "I was too late, now I have to guide six souls then five" said the voice that was not happy.

They see the monster vanish and Naruto stayed as he says as he holding the soul that become the monster "you are going to hell for what you did, and I'm going to make sure that you go through the most painful kind of punishments" said Naruto as he squeezing the soul, and they are shocked at seeing this.

Before Naruto could leave, he gets hit by no other than the 4th soul which it has taken a form of a Kaguya clan member who uses their bones as weapons as he says "you ain't taking me back there Reaper. I will not allow it. Grrr." as he tries to stab Naruto by using a Bladen bone from out of his hand.

However, Naruto Grabs the bone and Surprises him when another Naruto appears and removes his head, and his body turns into a soul as Naruto looks at the soul and says "better luck next" as he sends it back to the land of the dead as he goes on to found the last soul.

He hears many people Screaming, and he heads toward it and he sees a Dragon has a woman in it's claws as the woman long gray hair asymmetrically parted on her right side and brown eyes, sometimes depicted with a hint of mauve red, as she is in an everyday business suit Her breasts are Double G and she is hoping that her little sister will be ok as she is Sae Niijima, Then she is held hostage by this beast as it's breathing green flames, scaring everyone to a fright, as the offices of the law are shooting at it but for some reason, the bullets are going through the dragon which they don't understand, Then a blast hits the Dragon, and it roars in Pain.

Moreover, making it let go of Sae as she falls down but since the dragon is about 50ft, therefore, she's falling to her death, and all seem lost, as Makoto just appeared at the scene as she sees her big sister falling as she screams out "Sae."

Then the man who saved her saves her sister as she falls onto his arms, Sae who had her eyes closed because she thought that she would be dead but then she hears "are you okay?", she opens her eyes and sees that she's in arms of Naruto and she just blush upon the sight of him.

"Y-Yes i-i am." Stuttered Sae and her sister are shocked she never heard her sister stutter "Good I need you to stop the officers and let me handle this." Said Naruto as he places her down which Sae is lost and about to stop him.

It was too late, Naruto walks toward the dragon as he says "time go back where you belong,your time here has ended" as he has his scythe in hand The dragon roars and shots flames at Naruto but he cuts the flames heading to the dragon.

Everyone is shocked by this, the dragon fires a fireball at Naruto but with his scythe in hand, he slices it in half as he is running toward the ghost dragon as it fires more fireballs at him.

He cuts them all then when he is close enough to the dragon but the dragon uses its tail to smack onto Naruto but what it didn't count on is that Naruto moves out of the way and jumps onto the tail and makes his way toward the head of the dragon, and before the dragon could react, he removes the dragon's head by cutting its head off. This shocked everyone is watching this as the dragon vanishing into the light.

Naruto about to leave but a gate of light opens up, and Destiny walks out of it as she says "go on ahead Naruto, I will take care of this," and Naruto looks at her confused "what are you doing Destiny?" Naruto asks.

Destiny holds up an item as she says "oh simple, I'm going change their memories."

"You sure about this one mother who lost her son and five women I saved Dear" said Naruto as Destiny says "don't worry, I will change her memory of her son getting ran over then being eaten and as well Robin who founds a letter of her mother running away with her friend" as she uses the item to change everyone's memory of what happens as happens within a flash.

Naruto heads into the gateway with the six souls with Destiny.

The next day

Robin who walks inside of her home with the memory of last night change, as the memory of last night of her remembers calling her mom, but she hears something in the background, but couldn't place her finger as she walks to the kitchen as she calls out to her mother "mom I'm home! Sorry for not coming back last night" as she enters the kitchen and what she found is a foiled up letter with her name on it on the table.

Robin Picks it up and reads "Robin I am sorry I am not here, I ran away with Carina, and we are going to get married because we fall in love, I am leaving the house to you and you won't have to worry about the money for the bills as I will send it to you, but don't look for us Robin, cause me and Carina want a new beginning together, Love your mother, P.s we both sorry for doing this to you, p.s.s just remember that I love you Robin, goodbye."

Robin sighs then smile "Well at least you found happiness in your life. You Deserve this more than anyone I know." she holds the letter against her Double J cup breasts then place it down on the table as she makes plans for changing the house to her liking.

Meanwhile at the hospital

Takemi is holding to Mikoto who is crying on her shoulder because of hearing that Mikoto's son had passed away after getting by a car last night while going trick or treat, Takemi sighs it is hard, and she hopes the boy has passed on.

Makoto and Sae are in their kitchen as their talking their night, with Matoko talking about how her friend Anne talk her into going a Halloween party, there had a good time there and the way back was nice since their walk through the park, as Sae tells her little sister that she had a boring night at work since most of her co-workers were out for Halloween.

They both sigh then Say "I need a boyfriend" at the same time as their look at each other as their blushing as they felt a bit embarrassed.

While Makoto's Friend Anne is oversleeping as she doesn't have any care in the world, Well they don't know someone is watching them then turns back to what is happening, but for now, everything seems as there were, nice and peaceful.

Meanwhile in the realm of death

Naruto is on top of his mother Kissing her and groping her breasts making her moan as their on a massive bed as soon Lady Shinigami gets on top of Naruto as she says "for what happened, my dear son,, you will get a week off as well making love with me" then the Door opens Kami, Yami and Destiny walk in with Destiny say "and us too" as Kami is a woman with White hair with gold eyes and the body of that many women would kill for her breasts Defy Gravity and they Are massive M cups. Her ass is plump and feels very nice in the hands, and next to her is her sister Yami with long black hair as her eyes are red as her figure matching with her sisters Kami and Shinigami but her breasts are Double L also Defying gravity as her ass is much plumper then Kami's.

As Lady Kami say "well He does deserve it after what fate put him through and I have always wanted some special Time with Naruto-kun~~" as she massive blush on Naruto as Destiny is thinking 'I always knew that she loves Naruto badly since at time when I see her looking at Naruto and would look like that she's ready to pound onto him'

"Yeah I agree he does need a break and I actually do want some time with Naruto as well" said Kami as all three of them make their way to the bed as Naruto who is sucking onto his mother's nipples with her moaning loudly as she says "Oh yes some time with him would be good, and he has built a harem~: as she moaning louder with Naruto sucking onto her nipples more.

As the other three get on the bed and laying on their stomachs in front of Naruto's cock as all three are blushing badly as their part of Naruto's cock, Destiny the tip, Kami the middle and Yami the bottom as she is licking and sucking on Naruto's balls lightly as she is blushing badly.

Shinigami moans loudly as milk is coming from her breasts and Naruto is enjoying the milk of his mother's as he feels all three goddesses licking his cock, he lets go of his mother's nipples as he says "how are the mortals that come here?"

Destiny stops and answers "They are well and still out cold, and they have your mark like your mother and I Dear, but that was couple hours ago, I don't know about now" as she goes back licking the tip of her boyfriend's cock as Naruto wondering what they're doing.

Meanwhile in one of the rooms.

Most of them are still sleeping, except for two, Olivia and Carina are going at it in the scissoring position as their kissing each other with Carina has her hand on the back of Olivia as both are thinking 'so hot, so hot we need Naruto's cock to cool us down~" as their rubbing their pussies against each other.

Back in the bedroom

Naruto is now sucking Kami's breasts with his mother licking his cock with Kami moaning happily as she always wanted this to happen while Lady Shinigami, Destiny, and Yami licking his cock, he stops sucking Kami's breasts as he kisses her deeply as Lady Kami thinking 'FINALLY. My Nephew will claim me as his women, and all those men will leave me alone. I will show his mark no matter what. Maybe even some tattoos' as she and Naruto making out more as Yami stops and say "no fair sister, I want to kiss our nephew too" with her finger on her lips, Naruto then Surprises her and pulls her to him then kisses her and has one of her breasts in hand.

As Yami is blushing badly and kissing back as their kiss is very intense and heated.

20 minutes later

Naruto has all four of them laying on their back while holding their legs upward as he is deciding who should he fuck first as well in which form, Then he looks and then Grabs His mother and Thrusts fully into her making her moan like a slut as she screams out "yes. Fuck me, baby. Your busty mother hard with your cock."

"Oh I will mom you Belong to me, and no other male may touch you" as he is thrusting his cock hard into Lady Shinigami's pussy with her screaming happily, as the others are watching them go at it.

Destiny is thinking 'oh He has plans for all of us even the five girls he had sex with. One big happy family.'

Kami is thinking 'i want him to fuck me like he's doing with Shinigami~ slamming his wonderful massive cock into her pussy like that' she blushing so bad while dripping.

Yami is thinking 'It seems he is the dominating type. Just the way I like them, and I hope that he will treat me like a bitch~.'

As all three of them are getting wetter as their see Naruto slamming his cock into his mother's pussy with the screaming top of her lungs and she loves it as she screams out "You keep this up I will be pregnant with your child Naruto baby." with her eyes rolling upward and her tongue hanging out of her mouth while her gigantic breasts bouncing for each thrust Naruto makes and milk is coming out.

"Oh, I like the sound of that More kids are needed around here, and you will Help make more mother." Said Naruto as he balls down into his mother's pussy as she screams way more because she just cum on the spot, within a few minutes with Naruto thrusting into Lady Shinigami like crazy and he cums inside of his mother, filling her up with his sperm as her womb is painted white as she screams out "More Please fill your mother's womb with your child Please more." but then Naruto takes out his cock as his sperm flows out of her pussy with her saying 'n-no!' as he says "sorry mom, but it's not fair for them as their waiting for me to slam my cock into them"

Then Naruto Grabs Yami and has her on all fours and slams right into her with Yami scream out "yes. My nephew's gigantic cock is in me."

"Damn right it is I hope your ready because you are about to become a slut to this cock." Said Naruto as he has her breasts in hand and is groping them roughly with Yami moaning loudly as she loves it as she moans out "yes. Be more rough with my Nephew. Cause that's how I love it."

"With pleasure Slutty Aunt. Who would have thought that Yami is a Slutty whore. Oh you will make a wonderful Cum dumpster" says Naruto as he is thrusting into Yami's pussy rough like with her scream loudly as her pussy is dripping so much of her juice, making a wet spot under her as she screams out "Yes please make me your slutty cum dumpster. Bend me over wherever and fuck me to your Heart's Desire." as she screams.

Meanwhile, both Destiny and Lady Kami make their way over to lady Shinigami as their say "while we wait for our turn, we will have some fun with you~" as Destiny starts fingering Lady Shinigami sperm filled pussy as Lady Kami kisses her sister.

Shinigami moans while kissing her sister and Kami moans as well with Destiny fingering Lady Shinigami's pussy more.

As Naruto who balls deep as he did with his mother as he is slamming into Yami's pussy with her screaming out "Yes this Slutty aunt is your Naruto now and forever" as she screams more as Naruto slamming his cock more into Yami's pussy until. Naruto cums inside of Yami with the goddess of darkness screams all her heart out as she feels all of Naruto's sperm flowing insides and filling her womb up.

Naruto takes out his cock from Yami's pussy as her legs and arms give up on her and falls on the bed as her pussy is leaking out so much of her stud of a nephew's sperm and his mark appears on her stomach, Kami jumps on him with her breasts cover Naruto's face as Kami did this before Destiny could say 'my turn,' but Kami beat her to it.

"I can't hold it back anymore" says Kami as she kisses Naruto deeply with him grabbing onto her massive plump ass but he gets on her back while holding her legs and have them beside of her breasts and he right away slams balls deep into Kami's pussy with her screaming out "Yes Claim me, please fuck me like you did my sisters."

Naruto "you can bet that massive ass of yours aunt Kami!" as he had his way with Lady Kami as she screaming like crazy with her breasts bouncing like crazy Then Naruto catches one of her nipples and starts sucking onto it as he bucks his hips like mad as his cock going more in-depth, deeper inside of her with Kami scream even louder.

"Please fuck me I have always dreamed of you fucking me. Filling me with your cum and getting me pregnant with your baby," screamed Lady Kami as she is entirely sex-crazed now as she wants more of Naruto to fuck her more.

Time skip one hour

Naruto is Thrusting his deep inside of Destiny's pussy as their in the cowgirl position with Destiny scream out "Yes lover fuck my Pussy more. Fate fucked up, and I still get you. So don't stop you hear me, Don't stop!" as she screaming more and more as Naruto fucking her more as he looks at his side and smirks as his copies are fucking his mother and two aunts as their screaming out "Yes More please fuck us into sweet bliss" as their being fuck by the copies of Naruto as their slamming their cocks into them more than before.

Naruto goes back looking at Destiny who is just losing it badly as he is thinking of how much he is enjoying this as well considering that he hopes of what happened doesn't happen next year's Halloween again.

As he enjoys this week off as he fucks more of his mother, aunts, and girlfriend.

Lemon over

The End…..Or is it?

—

 **D:*is eating some candy as he is heading back to the carrier when he hears something from a mansion* what the? *goes to the mansion***

 ***It is decorated and he sees a warrior letting kids going in with parents after paying the money is going to Charity. He then hears screams from the parents and kids.***

 **D:oh it's a haunted house, cool *about to resume on his way back but then***

 ***another Solder pulls dealt in and at the end of the haunted part Dealt sees a Party going on and sees Blaze looking at it smiling.***

 **D: I guess he's not a buzzkill than, yo Blaze. *comes up to blaze.***

 ***Blaze Sees Dealt and holds out a bucket that says Donate please and Blaze smiles***

 **D:blaze you know I don't carry money…. I bring this *hold up gems and other things and put them in the bucket* so what's up?**

 **P: Oh a haunted house and party for Charity. Also, a friend of ours has challenged he wants me to put in the author's note here so I will if you let me.**

 **D:*eating candy with a thumbs up as a sign of 'go for the head'***

 **P: All right this challenge has come from Dragon Sage god for us, but Dealt does not do Zombies so if you accept to talk to him here it is.**

 ***Naruto and Walking Dead Crossover.**

 **It should start around the Moments after the Fourth Shinobi World War, Naruto and Sasuke once again arrive in the valley for a rematch.[7] The two devastated the valley, leaving much of it destroyed by the end with Naruto as the victor but with a price Naruto kill Sasuke to end The curse of hatred but a portal open up because of the leftover charka left from their first fight at the valley of the end Naruto was about to fall through the portal but manage to take Sasuke Rinnegan and Sharingan to make sure nobody can use Sharingan ever again and. Tired From the fight he passed out all the 9 tails beast we're going to use their chakra to help him but we're stop by the sage of the six path who show up and decided to help them by using what was Left of chakra combined the Sharingan and the Rinnegan into one and combined it into Rinne Sharingan and place it on one of Naruto eye and form a barrier to protect Naruto from the fall when he gets out of the portal It could start like two months before the walking dead happened it can be like Naruto was found by a. Oc couple and their daughter Sandy on their backyard or on there way home they take Naruto to a hospital to get his wound treated and the OC couple can be like they are friend with Clementine parent and Clementine can be shy at Naruto because she doesn't know him then after time go on Clementine get to know Naruto better then later becomes friend and the clothes Naruto could wear be star lord clothes but without the mask and coat and Naruto look at the sky and got bad feeling something going to happens but doesn't know what so to be sure he prepares he uses the creation of all thing to make weapons like kunai, shuriken, and his father kunai and food, water, clothes, blanket, and some medical supply and seal them on a scroll then seal the scroll on him to be sure nobody takes it, and he does it 3 times just in case.**

 **he got the idea to make predator weapon it can be like a few weeks before zombie appears Naruto and the OC couple and their daughter Sandy have nothing to do because Naruto came back from playing with Clementine at her treehouse and Sandy came back from school and the OC couple from work and have nothing to do so Sandy suggest they watch a movie And they said sure so decided to watch All predator movie and predator vs alien movie after watching the movie Naruto see the predator as honor warriors and decided to create some of their weapon**

 **some other weapon Naruto make at the walking dead crossover like zangetsu blade bankai,Dante gun,assassin's creed hidden blade**

 **Naruto have three clothes one can be from ghost rider the other Aiden Pearce clothes from watchdogs with fingerless gloves,star lord clothes but without the mask and coat**

 **Costume weapon:zangetsu blade bankai, Dante gun, assassin's creed hidden blade, ghost rider chain**

 **Regular weapons: weapons like kunai, shuriken and his father kunai**

 **Supplies: food, water, clothes, blanket, and some medical supply**

 **The predators' weapon I want Naruto to make is the elder predator weapons spear and the predator handheld blaster from Aliens vs. Predator Requiem movie**

 **Naruto can make those weapons with the creation of all thing***

 **P: So If you would like the Challenge, please talk to Dragon Sage god. But not us, please. Ok well, this one-shot is done…...Alternatively, is it that is the main question Check back next Halloween.**

 **D:*plays* dum dum dummmm.**

 **P: Now While this Party in full swing I have this to say I was planning this from the beginning Just needed my troops, and Dealt had No clue whatsoever.**

 **D:*eating more candy* yup and until next time, happy Halloween, don't eat too much candy.**

 **P: Happy Halloween. Remember We will not Start till the next day. Please Do anything stupid.**

 **D:*doing something stupid by summoning a werewolf to the party***

 ***Blaze Snaps his fingers and the Werewolf is not dangerous***

 **P: Not something like that Please Do not follow his Example.**

 **D:*waving bye as he about to make chaos with Blaze saying to him about that Dealt is 'too chaotic for his own good'***

—


End file.
